List of Barney
Episodes by season: 'First Generation (1992-1997)' '﻿Season 1: (1992-1993)' #The Queen of Make-Believe (April 6, 1992) #My Family's Just Right for Me (April 7, 1992) #Playing It Safe (April 8, 1992) #Hop to It! (April 9, 1992) #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (April 10, 1992) #Four Seasons Day (April 13, 1992) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (April 14, 1992) #Going Places! (April 15, 1992) #Caring Means Sharing (April 16, 1992) #Down on Barney's Farm (April 17, 1992) #What's That Shadow? (April 20, 1992) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 21, 1992) #Alphabet Soup! (April 22, 1992) #Our Earth, Our Home (April 23, 1992) #Let's Help Mother Goose! (April 24, 1992) #Be a Friend (April 27, 1992) #"I Just Love Bugs" (April 28, 1992) #When I Grow Up... (April 29, 1992) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (April 30, 1992) #Practice Makes Music (May 1, 1992) #Hi, Neighbor! (May 4, 1992) #A Camping We Will Go! (May 5, 1992) #A Splash Party, Please (May 6, 1992) #Carnival of Numbers (May 7, 1992) #A World of Music (May 8, 1992) #Doctor Barney is Here! (May 11, 1992) #Oh, What a Day! (May 12, 1992) #Home Sweet Homes (May 13, 1992) #Hola, Mexico! (May 14, 1992) #Everyone is Special (May 15, 1992) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993) 'Season 2: (1993-1994)' #Falling for Autumn! (September 27, 1993) #Grandparents are Grand! (September 28, 1993) #May I Help You? (September 29, 1993) #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (September 30, 1993) #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (October 1, 1993) #Hoo's in the Forest? (October 4, 1993) #I Can Do That! (October 5, 1993) #Grown-Ups for a Day! (October 6, 1993) #Picture This! (October 7, 1993) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (October 8, 1993) #The Exercise Circus! (October 11, 1993) #My Favorite Things (October 12, 1993) #The Dentist Makes Me Smile (October 13, 1993) #Stop, Look and Be Safe! (October 14, 1993) #An Adventure in Make Believe (October 15, 1993) #The Alphabet Zoo (October 18, 1993) #Having Tens of Fun! (October 19, 1993) #A Very Special Delivery! (October 20, 1993) #Barney Live! In New York City (March 5, 1994) #Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) 'Season 3: (1995-1997)' #Shawn & the Beanstalk (February 27, 1995) #If the Shoe Fits... (February 28, 1995) #Room for Everyone (March 1, 1995) #I Can Be a Firefighter! (March 2, 1995) #Shopping for a Surprise! (March 3, 1995) #Any Way You Slice It (March 6, 1995) #Twice is Nice! (March 7, 1995) #On the Move (March 8, 1995) #A Welcome Home (March 9, 1995) #Classical Cleanup (March 10, 1995) #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (March 13, 1995) #Gone Fishing! (March 14, 1995) #At Home with Animals (March 15, 1995) #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (March 16, 1995) #Camera Safari (March 17, 1995) #Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) #Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) #Riding in Barney's Car (September 25, 1995) #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (October 2, 1995) #Are We There Yet? (October 3, 1995) #Ship, Ahoy! (October 4, 1995) #Hats Off to BJ! (October 5, 1995) #Up We Go! (October 6, 1995) #Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) Second Generation (1997-2002) Season 4: (1997-1998) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) #Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) #First Day of School (November 17, 1997) #Is Everybody Happy? (November 18, 1997) #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (November 19, 1997) #We've Got Rhythm (November 20, 1997) #Tick Tock Clocks! (November 21, 1997) #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (November 24, 1997) #Let's Build Together (November 25, 1997) #It's Tradition (November 26, 1997) #A Picture of Health (November 27, 1997) #Play Ball! (November 28, 1997) #A Different Kind of Mystery (December 1, 1997) #Going on a Bear Hunt (December 2, 1997) #Let's Eat (December 3, 1997) #Tree-Mendous Trees (December 4, 1997) #Good, Clean Fun! (December 5, 1997) #Easy, Breezy Day! (December 8, 1997) #All Mixed Up (December 9, 1997) #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (December 10, 1997) #Once a Pond a Time (December 11, 1997) #E-I-E-I-O (December 12, 1997) #It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) #Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) #Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) #Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998) 'Season 5: (1998-1999)' #Books are Fun! (November 2, 1998) #Trading Places (November 3, 1998) #Safety First! (November 4, 1998) #Circle of Friends (November 5, 1998) #The One and Only You (November 6, 1998) #Barney's Band (November 9, 1998) #Try It, You'll Like It! (November 10, 1998) #Colors All Around (November 11, 1998) #Howdy, Friends! (November 12, 1998) #Seven Days a Week (November 13, 1998) #Hidden Treasures (November 16, 1998) #A Royal Welcome (November 17, 1998) #Sweet as Honey (November 18, 1998) #First Things First! (November 19, 1998) #Aunt Rachel is Here! (November 20, 1998) #It's a Rainy Day! (November 23, 1998) #Easy Does It! (November 24, 1998) #What's in a Name? (November 25, 1998) #A Very Special Mouse (November 26, 1998) #A Package of Friendship (November 27, 1998) #Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) #What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) #Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) 'Season 6: (1999-2002)' #Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999) #Stick with Imagination! (November 1, 1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 1999) #Grandparents are Grand (November 3, 1999) #Snack Time! (November 4, 1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (November 5, 1999) #You've Got to Have Art (November 8, 1999) #Five Kinds of Fun! (November 9, 1999) #Count Me In! (November 10, 1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (November 11, 1999) #Birthday Olé (November 12, 1999) #More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) #Excellent Exercise! (April 3, 2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (April 4, 2000) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (April 5, 2000) #A "Little" Mother Goose (April 5, 2000) #Good Job! (April 6, 2000) #It's Home to Me (April 7, 2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) #You Can Do It! (April 11, 2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (April 12, 2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (April 13, 2000) #You are Special (April 14, 2000) #Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) #Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 26, 2000) #Barney's Musical Castle (February 6, 2001) #A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001) #Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) #Barney's Pajama Party (September 25, 2001) #Barney's Beach Party (March 26, 2002) #Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) 'Third Generation (2002-2006)' 'Season 7: (2002-2003)' #All Aboard! (September 2, 2002) #Up, Down and Around! (September 3, 2002) #Tea-riffic Manners (September 4, 2002) #Puppy Love (September 5, 2002) #Bunches of Boxes (September 6, 2002) #Stop! Go! (September 9, 2002) #Red, Yellow and Blue! (September 10, 2002) #Play for Exercise! (September 11, 2002) #Come Blow Your Horn! (September 12, 2002) #A New Friend (September 13, 2002) #Numbers! Numbers! (September 20, 2002) #This Way In! This Way Out! (September 27, 2002) #Spring Into Fun! (October 4, 2002) #Play It Safe! (October 11, 2002) #Three Lines, Three Corners (October 18, 2002) #Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) #A Parade of Bikes (October 25, 2002) #It's a Happy Day! (November 1, 2002) #My Family and Me (November 8, 2002) #Splish! Splash! (November 15, 2002) #BJ's Really Cool House (November 22, 2002) #Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) #Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) 'Season 8: (2003-2004)' #A Fountain of Fun (September 15, 2003) #On Again, Off Again (September 16, 2003) #Sharing Is Caring! (September 17, 2003) #Here Kitty, Kitty! (September 18, 2003) #Once Upon a Fairy Tale (September 19, 2003) #It's Hot! It's Cold! (September 26, 2003) #A Perfectly Purple Day (October 3, 2003) #Day and Night (October 10, 2003) #Play Piano with Me! (October 17, 2003) #A Picture of Friendship (October 24, 2003) #A-Counting We Will Go! (May 3, 2004) #A Little Big Day (May 4, 2004) #A World of Friends (May 5, 2004) #Who's Your Neighbor? (May 6, 2004) #Squares, Squares Everywhere (May 7, 2004) #Let's Go for a Ride! (May 10, 2004) #That Makes Me Mad! (May 11, 2004) #It's Your Birthday, Barney! (May 12, 2004) #It's Showtime! (May 13, 2004) #At Home in the Park (May 14, 2004) 'Season 9: (2004-2006)' #Everybody's Got Feelings (September 6, 2004) #Caring Hearts (September 7, 2004) #Let's Make Music! (September 8, 2004) #Movin' Along (September 9, 2004) #Let Your Creativity Fly! (September 10, 2004) #Imagine That! (September 13, 2004) #All About Me (September 14, 2004) #Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004 #My Baby Brother (September 15, 2004) #Keep on Truckin' (September 16, 2004) #I'm a Builder (September 17, 2004) #Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) #Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) #Coming on Strong (May 2, 2005) #Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) #Let's Play Games! (May 3, 2005) #You Can Count on Me (May 4, 2005) #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (May 5, 2005) #Easy as ABC (May 6, 2005) #Look What I Can Do! (May 9, 2005) #Making a Move! (May 10, 2005) #Home, Safe Home (May 11, 2005) #On the Road Again! (May 12, 2005) #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (May 13, 2005) #Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) #The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) #Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005) #Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) 'Fourth Generation (2006-2010)' 'Season 10: (2006-2007)' #Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006) #Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills (September 18, 2006) #Airplanes and Boats (September 19, 2006) #Butterflies and Bugs (September 20, 2006) #Shapes and Colors (September 21, 2006) #Seeing and Hearing (September 22, 2006) #Glad to Be Me and Arts (September 25, 2006) #Movement and BJ's Snack Attack (September 26, 2006) #Counting and Letters (September 27, 2006) #Pets and Vets (September 28, 2006) #Winter and Summer (September 29, 2006) #Caring and Rhythm (October 2, 2006) #Playing Games and Fun with Reading (October 3, 2006) #Making Mistakes and Separation (October 4, 2006) #Days of the Week and Sharing (October 5, 2006) #Rabbits/Ducks and Fish (October 6, 2006) #Mother Goose and Fairy Tales (October 9, 2006) #Things I Can Do and Differences (October 10, 2006) #Dancing and Singing (October 11, 2006) #Neighborhoods and Careers (October 12, 2006) #China and Kenya (October 13, 2006) #Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) 'Season 11: (2007-2008)' #Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) #Pistachio and Full Team Ahead (September 17, 2007) #The Magic Words and Litterbot (September 18, 2007) #Bop 'til You Drop and The Sleepless Sleepover (September 19, 2007) #Little Red Rockin' Hood and The Whole Truth (September 20, 2007) #The Wind and the Sun and The Nature of Things (September 21, 2007) #The New Kid and Grandpa's Visit (September 24, 2007) #The Big Garden and Listen! (September 25, 2007) #Lost and Found and Pot Full of Sunshine (September 26, 2007) #Trail Boss Barney and Get Happy! (September 27, 2007) #For the Fun of It and Starlight, Star Bright (September 28, 2007) #Big as Barney and No, No, No! (October 1, 2007) #The Emperor's Contest and Beethoven's Hear! (October 2, 2007) #Guess Who? and Sweet Treats (October 3, 2007) #Best in Show and The Chase (October 4, 2007) #Dream Big and That's What a Mommy Is (October 5, 2007) #The Shrinking Blankey and The Awful Tooth (October 8, 2007) #The Blame Game and What's Your Name? (October 9, 2007) #The Magic Caboose and BJ the Great (October 10, 2007) #Gift of the Dinos and A Visit to Santa (October 11, 2007) #Riff's Musical Zoo and The Princess and the Frog (October 12, 2007) #Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) 'Season 12: (2008)' #Way to Go! A Travel Adventure (September 15, 2008) #The Misbegotten Moon A Space Adventure (September 16, 2008) #The Sword in the Sandbox A Storybook Adventure (September 17, 2008) #Riff to the Rescue! A Wild West Adventure (September 18, 2008) #Lights! Camera! Action! A Movie Adventure (September 19, 2008) #To Catch a Thief A Mystery Adventure (September 22, 2008) #The Magic Lamp A Travel Adventure (September 23, 2008) #The Amazing Captain Pickles A Hero Adventure (September 24, 2008) #A Game for Everyone A Sports Adventure (September 25, 2008) #The Reluctant Dragon A Fairy Tale Adventure (September 26, 2008) Season 13: (2009) #Bienvenido, Barney Mexico (September 7, 2009) #Big Brother Rusty China (September 8, 2009) #¡Ahora Mismo! Spain (September 9, 2009) #Venice, Anyone? Italy (September 10, 2009) #Sweeter Than Candy Greece (September 11, 2009) #The Music Box Switzerland (September 14, 2009) #The Good Egg Kenya (September 15, 2009) #A Bird of a Different Feather Hawaii (September 16, 2009) #Bonjour, Barney! France (September 17, 2009) #Home Sweet Earth The Rainforest (September 18, 2009) 'Season 14: (2010)' #Gift of the Dinos/Winter (October 4, 2010) #Riff's Musical Zoo/Boats (October 5, 2010) #The Magic Caboose/Arts (October 6, 2010) #Movement/Separation (October 7, 2010) #Pistachio/BJ's Snack Attack (October 8, 2010) #Bop 'til You Drop/Sharing (October 11, 2010) #Little Red Rockin' Hood/Differences (October 12, 2010) #Butterflies/The Nature of Things (October 13, 2010) #China/Welcome, Cousin Riff (October 14, 2010) #Rabbits/Listen! (October 15, 2010) #The Big Garden/Get Happy! (October 18, 2010) #Big as Barney/The Chase (October 19, 2010) #Playing Games/No, No, No! (October 20, 2010) #The Emperor's Contest/The Whole Truth (October 21, 2010) #Seeing/Beethoven's Hear! (October 22, 2010) #Best in Show/Ducks and Fish (October 26, 2010) #The Shrinking Blankey/Things I Can Do (October 27, 2010) #Mother Goose/Fun with Reading (October 28, 2010) #The Blame Game/Airplanes (November 1, 2010) #The New Kid/The Princess and the Frog (November 2, 2010)